The Chipette's Story
by JeanetteTheChipette101
Summary: My version how the Chipette's meet the munks and become the stars they are today.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany and her sisters Elanore and Jeanette all woke up in their tree.

"Good morning guys.", Jeanette said yawning. "Good morning Jen.",

replied Elanore and Brittany. Elanore's stomach growled loudly and

Brittany giggled. "Someone's hungry." Elanore laughs, "How about

some breakfast guys?" "That would be great, I'm starving.", Brittany

says. "Yes, please.", Jeanette said politely. "Well, let's go then.",

Elanore said jumping out of the hole and started climbing down

the tree. The three sisters made their way down the tree. "Ok, we

need to find some berries and acorns for breakfast.", Elanore said

running off. "C'mon Jeanette.", Brittany said, gesturing her hand towards

her and Elanore. "Oh, sorry.", Jeanette said, going the opposite way

then her sisters. "Over here.", Brittany said, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry.", Jeanette said again. The three chipmunks started searching

the ground for food while singing.

(Brittany starts alone)

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere._

_(_ Jeanette sings the second verse alone)

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit he took the midnight train going anywhere. (_Elanore sings alone)_ A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and_

_cheap perfume, for a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and_

_on. (_They all sing together)_ Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard, their_

_shadows searching the night. Streetlights people, living just to find emotion. Hiding_

_somewhere in the night. Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill._

_Paying anything to roll the dice, just one more time. Some will win some will_

_loose, some where born to sing the blues and no the movie never ends it goes_

_on and on and on and on. Don't stop believing, hold onto that felling. Street_

_lights people. _When the girls were done singing and collecting food Elanore

asked, " Ok, how much did everyone collect?" "Brittany?" "Hmm,

what?", Brittany said looking up from studying her nails. "How

much did you collect?" "Oh, one acorn." Elanore sighed.

"Ok, how much did you collect?", Elanore said looking for

Jeanette until her and Brittany saw their sister struggling,

trying to pull something off a plant. Brittany and Elanore

rushed over to help their sister but, they were to late. Jeanette

and two red things flew in the air and landed on the ground

with a thud. "Oh my gosh, Jeanette are you ok?", Elanore

and Brittany cried. "Yeah, I'm fine.", Jeanette said standing

up and dusting off her chestnut fur. "What were you doing?",

Elanore asked. "Well, I was trying to pull off some of those

strawberries for breakfast and , you know the rest." The three

of them headed back towards the tree to start breakfast.

...After Breakfast...

"Hey guys, you know how we've always dreamed about

becoming famous singers and seeing the world?", Brittany

asked. "Yeah, why?" "I was thinking and maybe we should

take a chance and try to make that dream come true." "Britt

listen, we all want that but we gotta be reasonable, it's just

not going to happen.", Elanore said putting her hand on her

sisters shoulder. Brittany pushed away her hand and stood

up. "That's not true, we could all become famous singers some day and

see the world! We just got to find the chance and take it." Elanore

stood up. "You know what, Brittany you're right we should try,

I'm in." "Me to.", Jeanette said standing up to. There was a

moment of silence. "So?", Elanore said. "So, what?", Brittany

asked. "So, what do we do? What's your plan." "Oh, right my

plan.", Brittany said with no clue on what to do. "I can't be

the brains all the time you know." Elanore rolled her eyes at

Brittany. "Hmm, how about we start with, like, where do

we go?", Jeanette said. "Hollywood!"


	2. Chapter 2

The girls got up early to get ready for their way to stardom. They all

washed their faces and combed through their hair with pinecones(they make

great brushes). Yesterday afternoon they had discussed their plan to get to

Hollywood. At first they thought taking a bus all the way there would be

a good idea, that was until they remembered one bus won't take you all the

way to Hollywood and it would be very uncomfortable. But, luckily

they thought of a better idea; ship themselves to Hollywood. First

they would need to take a bus to the post office.

"Ok, now that we're all ready we need to get out of this stinky forest and

to the post office.", Brittany said.

They all looked down at the ground, they all knew they would miss the

forest. It was their home but there was nothing for them there.

"Bye tree." Elanore waved to the tree.

They started walking away from their home and out into the world.

...

When the bus doors opened the three chipmunks snuck on and

climbed into the top where people put their luggage.

"I still don't feel good about doing this.", Jeanette said.

"It's the only way to the post office Jeanette and it's to far

of a walk.", Elanore said gently.

None of the girls talked the rest of the way. When the bus

stopped the girls jumped off with the crowd of people.

Jeanette didn't even notice the last step and tried to jump

and fell to the ground. Her sisters each grabbed one of her

arms and helped her up.

"What happened.", Jeanette asked.

"You completely skipped that last step and tried to jump over it!

What were you thinking!", Brittany said.

"Brittany give her a break she needs glasses.", Elanore said.

"What, how did you know?" , Jeanette and Brittany asked.

"I don't know but lately you seem kind of confused and

couldn't tell where we're at sometimes."

"Oh, that would make sense. Yesterday you went the opposite

way when I was calling your name.", Brittany said.

"Yeah, my vision is getting kind of blurry.", Jeanette admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us?", Elanore asked.

"I didn't want to get in your way.", Jeanette said.

"We're a team it wouldn't have bothered us.", Elanore said, hugging her sister.

"Well, we need to get out of this dump, we don't have time.", Brittany said.

"It's ok guys I can wait, it's not that important.", Jeanette said.

"Are you sure?", Elanore asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

The girls continued making their way to the post office. When they

reached it they went around to the back. Brittany jumped on the

door handle and pushed down with her hind paws. The door handle

went down and she was now hanging from it and jumped down.

All three of them snuck in to the mailing room.

"Whoa.", they all said in unison.

The three of them all looked around. There were boxes and packages

everywhere.

"Ok, let's look for a package that gets us close to Hollywood. We don't

want to go all the way because we'll need to eat after awhile.", Brittany

said.

The three of them began looking around for a box.

"Over here guys!", Elanore shouted.

The girls jumped opened up the box, jumped in, and waited. A

door opened and soon enough their box was being thrown into

a truck.

"Hey, watch it buddy!", Brittany shouted

"Britt shush, you'll give us away.", Elanore said.

Brittany just glared at her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of driving, the truck finally stopped. The chipmunks and their package were

thrown to the ground. They ripped the package open using their tiny chipmunk claws.

"Finally, air! I can breath!", Brittany said, crawling out of the package.

"Ok, where to next?",she asked after giving her dramatic performance.

"Hmm, not sure yet.", Jeanette said.

"I know exactly where to go!"

Brittany and Jeanette looked over at their younger sister.

"Where?",they asked.

"Some place with food, I'm starving!"

...

After they found food they started searching for a map. Brittany spotted one that

was being carried by the wind. "There's one." She pointed. Elanore caught it just

in time.

"Ok, before we read this map we need to find some shelter, it's cold, windy, and

it's messing my hair up!", Brittany said.

As they walked along searching for shelter they passed by a store that sold TV's and

other electronics. There were multiple TVs in the window and on them was a lady

talking.

"The chipmunks have been doing well since their last concert and are gaining their way

up to pop sensation in the music industry, thanks to their manager and care taker, Dave

Seville. Here's a clip from their concert last night in Hollywood."

Three chipmunks showed up on the screen singing and dancing. The tallest one was

wearing a black jacket with a blue shirt and had on glasses. _Wow, he's good,_

Jeanette thought to herself. There was another one with the same jacket and

he was wearing a red shirt with a gold letter 'A' on it. _Not bad,_ Brittany thought.

The shortest one was wearing a jacket like the rest of them and his shirt was green.

_He's kind of cute,_ Elanore thought, smiling to herself.

The clip finished and it went to an interview with the three chipmunks.

"So how do you like being international pop stars?", someone behind the camera

asked.

"It's really fun.", answered the smallest chipmunk. "We get to perform and dance and sing!"

The one in blue began talking, "Yes, it's fun as Theodore said ,but it can also be very

hard-" He was cutoff by the chipmunk in red.

"It's a piece of cake, a great experience, the screaming fans, the girls and the spotlight!"

The interview turned off.

"Whoa.", the three girls said in unison.


End file.
